PriPara:Reach for the Sky! PriPrologue-Yuri the Idol!
PriPara. A maiden's paradise, where any girl can become an idol! SoLaMi SMILE rose to the top of the idol world five years before the place where our story begins. Yuri Tenno, a girl who has always admired idols and musicians, is about to recieve a gift. It had started like any other day. Yuri woke up, went to school, and was on her way home when things took an interesting turn. She saw a shimmer out of the corner of her eye, and turned to see what it was. Was that... a PriTicket? Her curiousity piqued, she went to retrieve it. It was, indeed a PriTicket. To her surprise, the girl pictured on the ticket was none other than her. "Wh-What? This is mine? T-this is my PriTicket! I finally got it!" she shouted in glee. After sending off a quick text to her father, she headed for the nearest Prism Stone, not even stopping at home to change out of her school uniform. "Welcome to Prism Stone." the brunette behind the counter greeted. "Is this your first time here?" "Y-Yes!" Yuri said, flustered. She handed her ticket over to the guide. "I-I'm in your care!" Adjusting her glasses, Meganee looked the teen over. "Aren't you a cute one! Hmm... I think Heavenly Maiden is a perfect fit for you!" "R-Really?" "Yes. Heavenly Maiden's Cutie Angel Coord matches your character to a T! Now, if you'll please step onto the stage." As she was about to step onto the platform, a shout from the entryway of the store caught her attention. "Excuse me! My sister just got her ticket, can you set her up?" a girl in an identical uniform to Yuri's called as she ran towards the counter, another girl with the same uniform in tow. "Onee-san, please! I can speak for myself." the younger girl said adamantly, pulling free from who appeared to be her older sister's grip. Noticing Yuri, the older girl smiled. "Hey there! Are you a student at Matsumoto Academy too? I'm Dojou Koizumi. The girl getting set up is my little sister, Umi." "Y-Yes, I'm a Matsumoto student. My name is Yuri Tenno. I actually just got set up myself." Yuri said shyly. "Woah, what are the odds! Wanna go in together?" Dojou asked. "Umi, you ready?" "Yes. Shall we go in now?" "O-okay." Yuri responded, sliding her ticket into one of the slots on the stage. As a column of light surrounded her, her smile grew. Her plain brown hair turned a dirty blond, and lengthened significantly. He blue eyes became brighter, and she appeared taller. Her school uniform was replaced by a white and pink halter dress, white boots and a big white bow in her hair. To top it off, a pair of faux angel wings protruded from the back of her dress. "PriPara Change: Complete!" Her feet firmly planted on the ground once again, she gave her new form a once-over. "This is really me? I-I look so cute!" From beside her, Dojou, now with blond twin-tails and a complex orange outfit, smiled. "Isn't the power of PriPara amazing?" Umi stared at her blue dress and flushed slightly. "I know this is an idol outfit, but doesn't this seem a bit... skimpy?" "Relax~!" Dojou said with a giggle. "You've got the body for it, you should work it!" "If you say so. Anyway, let's go explore. Tenno-san, would you like to join us?" "I-Is that really okay?" "Sure! I can introduce you two to my manager!" Dojou cheered as she grabbed the other two's hands and ran off towards a seemingly random building. Category:Chapters